Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) devices, metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) devices, and other semiconductor switching devices generally do not tolerate harsh environments, such as heat and radiation. For example, a typical CMOS or MOSFET will usually fail at temperatures exceeding 200° C. As a result, computers or processors may fail in an emergency fire condition, and cannot be placed inside high-temperature devices such as internal combustion engines. Additionally, CMOS or MOSFET devices will fail in high radiation environments. As a result, computers or processors can become disabled in the presence of ionizing radiation produced by reactors during, for example, an emergency requiring intervention using robots or other computerized devices.
The vulnerability of semiconductor switching devices to extreme heat and radiation stems from the nature of semiconductor materials. Semiconductor materials are responsive to stimulation in order to become more conductive, and electrical signals are used to selectively stimulate the materials in order to cause conduction. However, heat and ionizing radiation can also stimulate semiconductor materials. As a result, the semiconductor materials simply short out when excited by heat or ionizing radiation. Accordingly, there is a need for switching devices that can tolerate such harsh environments.